Dragon Ball RS Episode 1- The True Test of Your Limits
'Dragon Ball RS' 'Episode 1- The True Test of Your Limits' Prologue A few years ago, Majin Buu was defeated on Supreme Kai's World and the entire Universe was saved. With Goku gone training Uub, the remaining Z- Fighters discovered another martial arts world tournament being held in the Southern Galaxy, for everyone universal wide to compete in. They geared up, and had Bulma construct an entirely new space craft, with the help of a previously hired technician named Daniel. He, appearently, wasn't just a complete genious, although; Daniel was a warrior, who wielded a black bladed sword, and agreed to fight with them. But meanwhile, an unknown battler was also on his way to compete. His name was Gotek... Story Gotek flew into the southern galaxy. Up ahead was a large planet, which was the exact direction he was going. Once entering it's atmoshpere, all the boy could see was majestic skies with lush cloads floating around. It was absolutely beautiful. Then, appeared a hovering arena. Thats where the tournament is being held, Gotek thought. His pod crashed onto the landing pad below him. He stepped out and headed for a sign in desk. "Not gonna happen. Next", said the women checking contestants in once seeing Gotek was a kid. "No, sign me up", Gotek insisted. She sighed. "Alright, but I'll need you to sign this." The women slid a contract over to Gotek. "It states that any injury you may and probably will sustain during the tournament will be delt apon you at your own free wil?" "Yes", Gotek replied, then signed his name. "Ok, head on in." Gotek found an entire training room full of men and women of all shapes and sizes. He walked over to one of them sitting on a bence. "So, when does this thing begin?", asked Gotek. The man said, "Well, since people from all across the universe have to travel so far just to get to the arena itself, they give everyone 3 monthes to get ready." "Wow!" This is going to be awesome thought Gotek. On Earth, the Z-Fighters were almost done getting ready for the tournament. Goten and Trunks were especially training hard this time around, on a grassy plain, away from any civilization, so no one would get hurt. In the blink of an eye, they were off. Trunks threw 7 whole punches at Goten, who blocked every single one with ease. He kicked his friend in the side, then launched a ki blast right in Trunks' face. Smoke streamed off that body part as he staggered back wards. "Not bad, Goten", said Trunks. He disappeared in a flash. Goten looked around frantically. Where'd he go thought Goten. Then, up above him, layed the fighter. He double axe handled Goten into the ground, creating a large crater. Trunks helped Goten up. "Nice moves", complimented Goten. The two began to walk away when both were encountered by Tien and Yamcha. "Hey guys! Whats up", asked Goten. "We need to ask you something", replied Yamcha. Tien continued, "Could you teach us fusion?" They were completely suprised by the question. "Sure, but... I thought Tien said he would never do fusion.", said Trunks. Goten agreed. "Well, I always wanted to go in Goku's foot steps and he did fusion with Vegeta before, so why shouldn't I. Obviously we're too weak compared to you saiyans to even stand a chance if we wanted to enter the tournament. This would give us a decent chance at least.", stated Tien. "Ok, that explains that. But I also thought Yamcha gave up fighting all together, right?", asked Goten. "Hey, fighting again would be for old times sake. Besides, fusion would give us the edge we need.", explained Yamcha. With all things finally said, class was now in session. Everyone was on board the space craft Bulma had designed. Daniel got in, and prepped it for launch. Vegeta had decided to stay behind, because he thought Kakorot was the only one who could give him a challenge. But when they were about to take off, two people came into view. Gohan could sense their energies; it was Goku and Uub! Each landed in front of them. "Hey guys. Whats up!", said Goku cheerfully. "Dad!", Gohan yelled. He ran over and gave his father a hug. "Kakorot?!", said Vegeta in astonishment, "What are you doing here?" "Well, since the gang was heading for this universal tournament, I thought it would be good training for Uub. On the other hand, I could use a nice fight." They went inside, along with Vegeta, who now wanted to battle. The ship toke off into space. The whole universe would get a chance to truely test their limits... Category:Episodes